


午后三点

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 当奔驰公司将第一批现代汽车投放到市场上的时候基尔伯特购买了一辆，邀请了伊万、弗朗西斯与安东尼奥一起从柏林出发前往波茨坦来一次游玩。但是事情未能如他们所愿。
Relationships: France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	午后三点

“你不会是认真的吧？”

弗朗西斯带着礼物去拜访他的朋友，平时他很少愿意上柏林来，巴黎的生活更为光鲜，比起总是漫着一层铁锈的北方来说更值得品味。但基尔伯特盛情邀请，给他与安东尼奥连发了好几封书信，又长又不知所云，看得弗朗西斯还以为他就要与什么人结婚。

国家意识体们私下里结成婚姻并不是一件稀罕事，据他所知的便有好几对分分合合的怨侣。弗朗西斯与安东尼奥一合计，之前也未曾听基尔伯特提起他有什么心仪对象，那个日耳曼人心比天高，什么人都不在他眼中的样子，在情感上面也并不开窍，对“浪漫“一事更是嗤之以鼻，公然嘲笑过弗朗西斯那些玩意儿是华而不实。像与整个欧洲都格格不入的样子，基尔伯特仍旧维持着少年时代的天性，由于宗教公国的出身，对于寻欢作乐也格外不擅长，他们还从没听闻过他的桃色绯闻，干净又惨淡得如同一张白纸。

弗朗西斯在基尔伯特的寓所附近与安东尼奥碰了面，三人从过往的争斗之中结下了奇妙又平衡的友谊，时常会在没有要事在身的闲暇时间内碰面，尽管以往多数是在巴黎，但是今天他们倒都相聚在了柏林。基尔伯特从皇宫中搬出来了，这倒是件新鲜事，这是弗朗西斯第二次前来这间中等体量的独立房屋，位置就在市中心，离开皇宫也并不是很远。尽管如此，基尔伯特仍旧时常住在皇宫，训导着路德维希，帮助他成为一个杰出的国家，但他偶尔也会离开弟弟回到自己的公寓，像要获得一点自己的生活。弗朗西斯与安东尼奥上一次前来是为庆贺基尔伯特的乔迁，对方笑嘻嘻接过各式酒瓶，转手就不知道搁到哪里去了。

他们一边说笑着一边敲响了房门，只听室内传来桌椅碰撞的声音，夹杂着微弱的人声，基尔伯特却迟迟不来应门。这不是对方一贯的作风，基尔伯特向来雷厉风行，也不见他往家带什么人，活脱脱一个有着古怪脾气的单身汉，但此刻的法国人与西班牙人无比确信他们好友的寓所里正藏着什么不为人知的秘密。

谜底很快就被揭晓。厚重的木门被打开之后的情景令人大吃一惊，前来为他们开门的并不是弗朗西斯他们能预想到的任何人物，反倒有点惊悚，斯拉夫青年拘谨地朝二人微笑一下，侧身将他们让进了室内。弗朗西斯与安东尼奥面面相觑，没在这个时候想到伊万会出现在基尔伯特的私人寓所中，还穿着一整套的家居服装和拖鞋，像是早就住上几日。二人磨蹭进房，与俄国青年交集虽有但并不亲密，失去了基尔伯特从中斡旋就真没什么话可聊。伊万驾轻就熟地引导他们在会客室的沙发中就坐，扭头就问他们想喝点什么，茶或是咖啡，比起国家意识体反倒更像是基尔伯特的私人管家。对方倒没什么相关意识，弗朗西斯与安东尼奥可是吓得够呛，俄国人的可怖仍历历在目，僵硬地摆了摆手随意点了份茶水，伊万离开去到厨房之后他们才真的松下一口气。

尴尬在沉默中四散蔓延开来，实际本不该如此，弗朗西斯从未这般如坐针毡过，往常他有话便说，身边是自己的损友们，无聊的调笑几乎无话不谈。伊万端来了咖啡与茶，牛奶与糖块立于一旁，还贴心地附赠了烘烤的饼干，弗朗西斯不禁怀疑这是不是伊万亲手制作的果酱夹心饼干。他见基尔伯特吃过，揣了一个小包裹在手上，拿出那些看起来黏糊糊的果酱饼干，事实也的确在他的手上黏得到处都是。但没有人敢上前取用，伊万又将茶盘往二人面前推了推，弗朗西斯才端起其中一杯咖啡。他们在焦虑与不安中等待寓所的主人出现，面对伊万时并没有什么值得谈论的，他们简单聊了聊最近在巴黎盛行的戏剧，还有小说等事，弗朗西斯却觉得头疼，冷汗也从背脊悄悄滑落。

好在基尔伯特终于愿意现身，有脚步声从二楼传来，三人一同抬头去看，伊万脸上挂起了灿烂的笑容，剩下二人觉得那笑脸颇有些恶心。你很容易就能辨别伊万的真假笑容，就像刚刚对着法国人与西班牙人的便是礼节性的微笑，疏离又冷淡，嘴角象征性地弯到合适的弧度，却又像不懂如何发自真心来笑，便是那般古怪。但当他看向基尔伯特的时候又不一样，弗朗西斯说不上来那是什么，总归是洁白的八颗牙齿齐齐露出，眉眼上也带起了笑意，真的映射到了紫罗兰色的眼睛之中。他目不转睛地顺着白净的脚腕而移动，贪婪地、执着地、着迷地，弗朗西斯咽了口唾沫，他的朋友就懒洋洋地从楼梯上下来了。

基尔伯特起先并没有意识到有客人在场，他头发乱糟糟，身上只披了件不合身材的睡袍，就连带子都没系紧，松垮垮地垂在腰间。他一边揉眼睛一边叫伊万的名字，俄国人便踊跃地往前两步，用稳而快的步伐跨上楼梯台阶，牢牢扶住基尔伯特的一只胳膊。他们是没见过这种场景，以前未曾有，想也不敢想，弗朗西斯与安东尼奥对此目瞪口呆，像是撞了什么邪，过半晌才恢复自主意识。他们的好友询问现在几点了，这时才将视线从伊万身上移开，缓慢投到楼梯下方的会客室，在与自己的两位朋友对视了几秒之后猛得蹦起来，又要转身跑回二楼，被伊万拦腰抱住才阻止了这个逃跑的行为。

更加尴尬，弗朗西斯勉强挥了挥手打个招呼，一旁的西班牙人倒无所顾忌，大咧咧地爽朗大笑，搅得此刻氛围无比凝重。基尔伯特满脸不爽，扯过伊万耳语几句，还是钻回了自己楼上的卧室，离开前不忘剜了伊万几个眼刀，被弗朗西斯尽收眼底。俄国人心情却出奇的好，说话做事也不再这么拘束，开心地招呼他们二人多喝多吃，又从厨房拿了更多形状各异的饼干，如主人一般坐在了最中间的扶手沙发中。弗朗西斯的印象中并没有这张沙发，看表面成色像是刚买不久，伊万似乎颇为喜欢丝绒包裹起来的扶手，来回不停摩挲。

上午十点不到，敞亮的日光晒进靠东面的窗户，沿着木制的窗台滚了一圈，洋洒着映照室内。布料上到处是隐约的俄罗斯式的花纹与图样，就连一块小小的茶巾上都绣着东欧的花儿，基尔伯特的公寓与其说是他的单身寓所，倒不如判定为一间爱之小巢，处处都充斥着奇妙的成双成对的物品，在角落里堆砌成一座高塔。他们是何时变得如此热络的？弗朗西斯一时半会儿还没有什么头绪，与伊万的交往并不算少，但弗朗西斯从未特别将视线投到过对方身上，尽管俄罗斯是一个强大的国家，有着健硕的身躯与钢铁般的意志，却总给人些微不适。他说不上来哪里不对，看着伊万意味深长的笑容更加深了他心中莫名而起的慌张。

或许弗朗西斯对他的损友仍有那么一丝关心，但也可能更多的是关心他自己的性命安危，就在不安中会客室的三人胡乱拉扯着话题，万幸的是这所公寓的主人并没有让他的好友与情人等待过多的时间。基尔伯特穿戴整齐，现在算是更换了一套更为绅士的衣服，长袖衬衣一丝不苟，日耳曼人几十年如一日的严谨精神，就连最上边那颗纽扣都要扣得严严实实。但基尔伯特脸憋得通红，倒更像是无法喘气，依稀想起有另外一人也因为过紧的领子而艰难吐字，伊万咧嘴大笑，轻快地走过去帮他解开了最上端的纽扣。

“你们来干吗？“基尔伯特不理睬伊万，下到楼梯底端之后将头径直转向损友们坐着的方位，用下巴看人。

“你邀请我们来的啊？都发了好几封信件了，真不知道你叫我们来到底有什么事，还非得看你和……呃，俄罗斯阁下绝妙的友情？“弗朗西斯耸耸肩，他的礼物无外乎新得的葡萄酒，此刻已放在桌上，就等着中午开启而品尝一番。基尔伯特被他一番话呛了回去，踱了两步才重新找回话语，想起自己之前到底要做些什么，他缓缓开口，语气中颇有些骄傲：

“哦对，是我喊你们来的，要带你们看一样东西，跟我到房屋后头去吧。”他率先出门，拎了自己的帽子和外套，伊万抬手示意一头雾水的法国人与西班牙人紧随其后，最后他才锁了门，与前三位一同穿过精心打理的花园小径。这是一个不大的花园，毕竟所有在外的独立房屋所能拥有的花园无论如何都无法与皇家庄园相比，但它依旧十分精致，在种植的鲜花上面颇有讲究，田园风格初见端倪，席间点缀着平时不太常在德国见到的花朵。弗朗西斯瞥了一眼在自己身旁闲庭信步的伊万，对方的目光正追随着前头领路的基尔伯特，臂弯中挎了一个不小的篮子，恰好将弗朗西斯与安东尼奥所送的见面礼置于其中。

尽管基尔伯特不常住在这间寓所，但出乎意料的是这个花园仍旧得到了精心打理，或许是雇了人，但可能还有别的什么原因。伊万放缓脚步，从一旁的玫瑰中挑选了亮丽饱满的几支，还未干涸的露珠使其更显娇嫩，他端详两下，弗朗西斯听到远处基尔伯特不满的喊声，伊万才又往后跟上。手中的裸花倒摇身一变，扎了精美的缎带后成了简易的花束，伊万将其一同放在野餐篮中，快步走了两下就来到基尔伯特身边。

于是弗朗西斯在看到自己好友房屋后面所放的物品后发出了难以置信的惊呼。

“怎么？这有什么问题吗？我当然是认真的。”基尔伯特用鼻子出了口气，眉毛一边上挑，等待着好友们的后续提问。

“所以这是什么？”弗朗西斯舔了舔嘴唇，明知故问，他当然知道这是什么，但是一辆“汽车”？还没被大量投入生产的东西？他从未想象过这个会完全进入到市场之中。

“车，很显而易见，你们又不是瞎。”基尔伯特得意地抚摸起他新到手的宝贝玩意儿，他一向着迷于最新的工业技术，从第一辆汽车诞生之后便急切等待着它被推上市场，期间不停拿着花式小报把身边的人都骚扰了个遍，罗德里赫远远看到基尔伯特扭头就走，伊丽莎白烦到大声呵斥叫他能不能成熟一点，只有伊万耐心听完他语速过快且词不达意的话语。尽管他可能并没有真的在听。

弗朗西斯将疑惑的视线投向一旁的伊万，此刻倒想得到对方的回应了，但俄罗斯青年看笑话般不说话，轻点下头让整件事情变得更加确凿。几周之前奔驰终于成批生产出可供出售的汽车，基尔伯特兴致勃勃拉上他去购买了一辆，实则是去取早已预定好的商品。他带着伊万在柏林城里慢速兜了一圈，看到前来拜访的罗德里赫还得意地朝他摁响了喇叭。奥地利人愤怒的高声被隔绝在外头，基尔伯特手把着方向盘，快乐地大喊两声，像参与了什么胜利游行一样骄傲地开了回去。

安东尼奥倒没觉得有什么问题，他在基尔伯特慷慨的指引下绕着那辆墨绿色的车转了两圈，对方又贴心地替他打开后座车门，邀请他坐进狭小的后座中去。后车座极窄，可能原本就只是用来摆放东西，弗朗西斯随在好友之后爬上车座，两人一同挤在不大的位置当中。皮面坐垫倒解了分暑意，但他们腿都伸不直，只能半蜷起身体，弗朗西斯更对接下去的出行不抱希望。于前排正副驾驶位落座的二人倒并不受影响，基尔伯特对器械很有一套自己的保养方式，此刻正一边嘲笑着弗朗西斯的短视一边为他的宝贝擦拭方向盘上并不存在的落灰。

他们从新铺的小道缓缓驶出，基尔伯特操控这些东西来得心应手，他一向善待自己的坐骑，不管是马儿还是现在这辆在旁人眼里仍是一个未知数的汽车。在颠簸中煎熬了一会儿，更多是后排二位的苦难，他们很快就出了柏林城外。今日的计划是去波茨坦，离柏林没有多少距离，这也是基尔伯特第一次将他的宝贝开到稍远一点的地方。他与伊万早些时候逛过，去皇宫的时候特意开了出来，还带着小路德维希一起，只是他弟弟偶有晕车，良好的教养才让他没吐在他哥精美的车内坐垫上。

很难有法国人与西班牙人插不上话的时候，往常在巴黎举办宴会，弗朗西斯绝对就是派对的中心，面对四处挑剔的英国人都能用一张嘴将对方说的无可指摘。通常是基尔伯特更严肃一点，但现在却并非如此。倒不是说他过于健谈，诚然基尔伯特平日里是个较为聒噪的人，但他所发出的多是毫无意义可言的狂语，很少有正常对话的时候，但伊万却时常跟上他的思路，竟也从中整理出了一套与之相处的逻辑。反倒是凭空出现在这场本属于损友间聚会的第四人占据了话语权，伊万用他软糯的声音强硬地将三人的关系撕开一条缝，不着痕迹地黏在了基尔伯特身旁。

他此刻正讲着彼得堡新出的什么好玩的东西，说起在他们那儿见到的最新的科学小报与德意志移民新开的面包坊，还问基尔伯特要不要下次他带点过来给他尝尝。正专心操控方向盘的男人并没有立刻回复，一直都是伊万一个人在絮絮叨叨，有些对话颇为诡异，弥漫着浓痰一样的怪味，还有粘稠的情感。弗朗西斯浑身漫起鸡皮疙瘩，玩笑也好、调情也罢，伊万甩出的每一个话题都像带着明确的目的性，亦或是故意为之，就是要展露给基尔伯特的这两位好友。赤裸裸的挑衅，尽管从德意志诞生之后俄普同盟便形同虚设，二人之间的关系倒一直暧昧不明。

基尔伯特懒散地给点回应，心不在焉却又的确将伊万的每一句话语都经过了大脑。他问起对方的胞妹是否还好，并不是疏离的礼貌性问候，倒像是站在另外一个更加亲密的立场。二人之间所构架起来的空间把车中别的乘客排斥在外，而这道防线并不是一日之间突然建造起来的。弗朗西斯在后座有一搭没一搭听着，回忆了一会儿在记忆中已经相当模糊的过往，关于基尔伯特到底是何时开始与东欧大国结下一段影响颇深的关系。当他实在觉得没什么兴趣而想要与安东尼奥说点话的时候，与他一同来此的同伴早已在颠簸之中睡着，于是他便只能将自己的视线投到车窗外面去。

从农田间平地而起的薄雾中弗朗西斯看到二人模糊的身影，汽车仍缓慢往前行进，前排的基尔伯特与伊万却像早已消失不见，或许也被飘进窗中来的雾所遮盖。明明是一片广袤的平原，弗朗西斯却见到树林，树影层叠着阻碍视线，投下一丛绰约的紫斑。那看起来有点像是他的熟人，弗朗西斯竭力辨认着林中的两人，他们的行动速度大约与这辆汽车一致，骑着马在树丛中悠闲地穿梭……

伊万与基尔伯特难得拥有片刻闲暇，刚刚结束了一段漫长又艰难的战争，拿破仑在多国的抗争之下终于离开了这片大陆，他们刚从巴黎回来，得了一个短暂的休憩。明日伊万就要回彼得堡，基尔伯特没想送他，前一天还躺在医疗所里，今日才勉强爬起来。但伊万在他骑马散心的半道加入了他，操控着他那匹同他人一般健硕的战马稳步贴在基尔伯特身边行走。倒没什么话要说，基尔伯特连眼皮都没抬一下，默许了伊万跟在自己身边的举动。唯有无边的涛声轻轻擦过头顶，水汽如华盖般笼罩起他们。

这并不是一场值得有所庆贺的胜利，于基尔伯特来说或许更多一些的是耻辱。他们都做了彼此的犹大，为了自保而放下姿态，许多妥协也随之诞生。他没什么想说的，伊万也安静得很，基尔伯特的肺还在隐隐作痛，隐约的咳嗽中仍能见到血丝。鸟儿的鸣啾都像是嘲讽，提醒他这场艰难的胜利底下藏着多少屈辱和背叛。

“你还好吗？”在第五次猛烈咳嗽的时候伊万才幽幽开口，基尔伯特觉得自己断了的肋骨或许症状加深，熟悉的声音令他心中忐忑起来。

宛如囫囵吞食了生水母，触手针扎般触到胃袋底部，往他体内注入足以麻痹神经的毒素。基尔伯特坐在马背上的下半身被灌了铅一般沉重，头却轻飘飘的，往伊万身上看去。他竭力想崩住自己的面部表情，嘴角抽搐两下，拉不出一个完整的笑容来。但他还是飞快地点了点头，眼神只接触半秒不到立刻回到原来他盯着看的树梢。

清晨的早雾稀薄，树叶的虫斑之间投下微弱的光来，日出正在悄悄发生。一件大衣悄然落在基尔伯特肩头，还带着些微体温，将他裹在其中的温柔里。他咬了咬下唇，内心的不安与烦躁跃然而出，握着缰绳的手微微发抖，力气还未完全恢复，此刻只能抓紧伊万体贴的零星力量。

就像二人仍还是公国时期互相拉着手在雪中的松林里走了许久，而那已经是更久远之前的事了。

“你呢？那你还好吗？”基尔伯特最终还是又将头转了过去，问出了在心中犹豫很久的话语。他不是没想过开场白，冠冕堂皇的那种，可以避免很多无用的寒暄，起码能够隐藏自己多年来真正想要知道的东西。一个真相，两颗跳动的心脏，无数种复杂又直白的情感，他想在自己身边这个亲密又疏远的盟友身上寻找到的答案。基尔伯特受了一些恩惠，说不上是无偿，但俄罗斯人显示出了超越一般盟友定义的热忱。朦胧的好感与不甘在胃里转了三千六百多圈，就连脱口“感谢”一词他都觉得羞愤。

伊万绕着他有些长的鬓发，似乎并没听出基尔伯特话语中隐含的意思，轻轻笑出声，脱开怪诞的粘稠之后是成熟又性感的嗓音，基尔伯特脸上烧了起来，而身上那件外套都令他浑身发烫。

“拜你所赐，好得很，没死透，在大火里走了一遭。”伊万爽朗地将手覆盖上基尔伯特的，他们已经停了下来，马儿低头嚼着还带露水的草，没想管身上的主人们。另一只手却强硬地掰过基尔伯特的脸对向他，紫罗兰的眼睛里弥漫着冷静克制的怒火，要把基尔伯特的内脏都悉数贯穿。他就在伊万手底下颤抖，咬着腮帮子低声威胁他快住手，声音还未到舌尖就被迫停下，许久未冒出的恐惧将基尔伯特的五感全部剥夺。

实际很奇妙。基尔伯特并不需要对莫斯科发生的事情负责，他早就开溜，留法国人自己去承受失败，可他此刻仍带了一分愧疚，明明是不该出现在他身上、在普鲁士与俄罗斯之间。但当他被伊万的眼睛所看透的这一刻，对方凑得是那般近，淡金的睫毛轻刷到他的，夜晚才会出现的飞蛾此时却振翅飘来。

往危险的火花上撞。

他也像蛾子，只身一人偷偷跑去见过伊万一面，当时他正昏迷在街道，基尔伯特在一片尸体残骸中寻找伊万，一个不知从何而起的信念支撑着他的前进。基尔伯特就低声吼着旧识的名字，扒拉起尘灰与血污。下过雪，黑灰的雪，扑簌簌覆盖在土地和尸体上面，他急得跳脚，又从眼眶里抹去紧张与恐惧的泪水。是他先妥协的，况且伊万救过他，唯一朝他递出了手，基尔伯特喘着粗气向并不听人话的上帝祈祷，那倒没什么用，在他仍是公国的时候便意识到了这点，况且他与伊万信奉的教派各执一词，上帝偏袒谁都说不准呢。他还是这么做了，抚摸起自己戴在身边的十字架，那已然成为一种不可摆脱的习惯，也像是他为自己所做之事的开脱。可伊万同样也抛弃了他呀，又将他扔回尘土之中，基尔伯特还执着半分怨恨，俄罗斯对拿破仑委曲求全，普鲁士被迫成为弗朗西斯的打手，他们二者并没有什么区别可言。

“是你放弃我的。”最后基尔伯特在盛怒之下爆发出愤懑的话语，直冲伊万而去，可对方仍似笑非笑地看他，眼中的冷火却平静下来。

“你找过我。”伊万仍没有松开对基尔伯特的钳制，手上却放轻了一些力道，懒洋洋地吐露一个事实。

“什么？”

“基尔伯特·贝什米特。”伊万难得叫了他同盟伙伴的全名，一字一句缓慢而清晰地传达到基尔伯特的耳中，“你在莫斯科，只有你一人，你把我从灰堆中扒出来，拖到角落里，还帮我把心脏安了回去。”

基尔伯特本就因为伤口和疼痛而惨白的双唇猛烈颤抖起来，无法争辩的事实被一点点暴露在逐渐放开的日光之下。

那日还好他眼尖，没有被汗与泪水糊满视网膜，基尔伯特就费力地将伊万从倒下的石板下拖出来。离阴影的角落并没有几步路，但带着一个失去意识的人来说是异常艰难，他本就旧伤未愈，如此一扯动把身上还没完全愈合的伤口都扯出血痕。伊万竟有如此沉重，基尔伯特过往只觉得对方骨架大，没想到实际倒也符合他的形象，一抛到安全的地方他也一屁股瘫坐在地上换气，让一个伤员再去救人实在是过于困难。

伊万仍没有醒来，基尔伯特恍惚间已经把手伸去探伊万的鼻息，到了一半才想起他们国家名义上是不会因此而死去的。他自嘲地干笑两声，为自己过度操心而后怕了一会儿，但伊万早已在他心中扎根。他没放松太久，注意到对方破烂的衣物下面奇怪的鼓起，又将身体凑了过去。那是在离胸口不远的地方，当他凑近去了才看到一个黑黢黢的大窟窿，空荡荡敞在那儿。原本应该停在其中蓬勃跳动的器官躺在衣服的褶皱之间，却没有意料之中的血污。这场面本该令人尖叫，但基尔伯特摒住了呼吸，一点气息都不敢走露，小心翼翼地端详起那颗正规律收缩着的心脏。他对此早有耳闻，伊万曾提起过一次，但也是基尔伯特头次看到。半透明的蓝色血管与红色交织到一起，明明是一块软肉，莫名联想到了从东方来的神秘玉石，又像易碎的瓷器，伊万的命运就敲响在这片布满劫难的土地上面。

咚。咚。咚。

每一次震动都与基尔伯特自己的心跳同步起来，在伊万破损的衣服上面微弱却有力地搏动，弹跳时就轻颤一下，所有的伤痕都一览无遗。鼓点催促着基尔伯特要去行动，他就背负了一项赎罪的使命，也只能由他来完成。他用双手捧起仍温热的心脏，重量压下来的时候受伤的手腕差点承受不住，他牢牢护着那颗伊万，曾经他也把小孩守在身后。

基尔伯特天生是一把划破大陆的利剑，带着火与血而来，双手在此刻却成为了牢靠的护盾。伊万胸口的窟窿边缘泛着青紫，又闪着微弱的光，上帝的手置于一旁，等待着他并不虔诚的信徒去送进什么。基尔伯特在昏暗之中摸索着伊万被扯开的胸膛要将心脏放回原位，咬紧牙关想要不再颤抖，排开心中的不安却只有一个办法。他无法看伊万死气沉沉的脸，只能低头看鲜红的器官，却在最后一刻到来之前做了另外一个举动。

嘴唇贴上心脏表面，伊万就在他的唇瓣之下活了过来。

“……没想到你当时还真的派了兵呢，把我的心都伤透了！”弗朗西斯在迷迷糊糊中听到伊万的感慨，仍带着童音，令他有种脱离世界的不真实感。“军队”、“盟友”等一系列词汇蹦到弗朗西斯耳边，二人前面的对话他都没有印象，一时间也摸不着什么头脑，但基尔伯特从地球边缘淡淡地传来了他的回答：“彼此彼此，你不早就扭头去签那什么狗屁约定了么？”

紧接着就是伊万低声的委屈，尽管在弗朗西斯听来都是装出来的把戏，哄骗、蛊惑物尽其用，但基尔伯特似乎还很吃这套。唯有车轮声响的寂静绵延了好几分钟，弗朗西斯仍因迷惑和郁闷而困倦不已，还听到些衣物摩擦的响动，他不想睁开眼。随即就是二人的轻笑，不大的空间里每个角落都藏着心照不宣的默契，关于曾经有的背叛，关于过去有的誓言，牢不可破又如瓷器般易碎。或许他可以在气候适宜的这个午日安稳地到达目的地，与友人们一同度过半天，而平和表面下的暗流如恶龙一般蛰伏着，等待它破土而出之日的到来。

但弗朗西斯的这个小愿望在一阵猛烈晃动中破灭了。

先是身旁安东尼奥头敲到前座靠背而发出哀嚎，随后基尔伯特就骂骂咧咧下了车，驾驶座的车门被甩出了巨响，弗朗西斯又因后坐力而原地弹了两下。车胎扎进了尖锐的石子所以漏气，他们被迫停在路中央，附近倒是有小村落，肉眼可见的距离对于双腿来说仍旧够呛。弗朗西斯终于发出了叹息，又觉得此行实在过于好笑，未曾预料到的人与交通工具，基尔伯特的夸夸其谈和他所担心的事故，全部都撞到了一起。算不上脱轨，但也足够倒霉，正午的太阳将干地都蒸出了油。

弗朗西斯与安东尼奥捡了块干净的草垛坐了下来，又有些担心是否会有农民冲出来驱赶他们，但看基尔伯特吃瘪仍是一件有趣得不行的事情。基尔伯特拍胸脯保证说新技术绝对没问题，他与伊万测试过好多回了，谁能想到他们最远也顶多从公寓开到过远离市中心的一家肉铺。基尔伯特左看右看最后还得认命，这里的四个人之间只有他受过简单的修车训练，又回到副驾驶座去拿他的工具箱。伊万蹲在一旁帮他递工具，脸上仍旧那副不为外界情况所影响的微笑。基尔伯特也并不熟练，手忙脚乱地要卸下零部件，却连工具都没搞对。他火气很大地冲伊万抱怨，说他拿错扳手，要用另一种大的，伊万就换了别的给他，但基尔伯特依旧没找对方法，叮呤咣啷搞了半天也没做出什么实际的成果。弗朗西斯看他们二人一唱一和地排解更换轮胎的无聊，伊万就像没有脾气，任基尔伯特肆意发泄他的焦虑。但谁都知道那并不完全真实。

伊万·布拉金斯基这个人就完全无法被琢磨透，层层面具包裹着他，笑着的、哭着的、夸张的。只有一次在某场令人感到沉闷的宴会上，基尔伯特喝多了酒，像是故意往自己嘴里灌，随后冲到仍在和弗朗西斯聊天的伊万面前朝他喷了个难闻的酒嗝。

“你这个混蛋别再假惺惺地笑了。”那是基尔伯特那天唯一对伊万说的话。弗朗西斯还记得当时自己身边的俄罗斯青年瞬间就垮下了脸，阴郁从他眼底弥漫而起，拉过基尔伯特就从旁门穿去花园。他们之后到底说了什么、做了什么他都一概不知，只是看着好友被扯得跌跌撞撞的身影他心惊肉跳了好一阵。可基尔伯特没有反抗，一点都没有。

骑着自行车路过的人们对灰头土脸蹲在路旁的基尔伯特与伊万发出嘲笑，他们可敬的国家阁下忍受不了便往那群人过去的方向丢了土块，人们受惊发出尖叫，四周一片混乱而那个疯子就又开心起来。伊万终于找对了合适的工具，基尔伯特开始拆卸，还是对机械保持良好的手感，很快就上了手。眼下倒再也不用麻烦伊万什么，俄罗斯人拍了拍裤子上的尘土，转而向弗朗西斯他们这边走来，还不忘去取他准备好的野餐篮，反正一时半会儿也到不了波茨坦。

已经过了正午，下午的太阳令人昏昏欲睡，弗朗西斯与安东尼奥饥肠辘辘，原本预计中午就可以到达目的地，正好能就着新酒享受一顿餐食，此刻所有计划都泡了汤。伊万仔细地在草垛旁边铺好野餐巾，红色的格纹并不像是基尔伯特这个毫无浪漫可言之人的品味，弗朗西斯甚至怀疑他是否有出门野餐的经历。

“我和基尔伯特经常去树林野餐，他会做很好吃的牛肉馅饼。”像是能听到弗朗西斯内心的疑惑而开口，伊万看着法国人，用眼神示意他们随意就坐。伊万端出了很多吃食，是供四人享受的分量，有派和果冻，还有德国人喜爱的碱水面包，又将早上从花园里摘的一小捧玫瑰搁在野餐篮旁边。俄罗斯天生的艺术感，在茫茫旷野上造出花儿来。基尔伯特有几枚特别的胸针，出席一些场合的时候就会佩戴，弗朗西斯在伊万领口看到了同款琥珀，点点的细节串起隐秘的情感，这两人的关系比他所想还要亲密。

但他又有了另外一个问题，弗朗西斯把玩着手上的叉子，平静的欧洲从来都不存在，而当到了那时，所有的故事又该怎样延续。

“嘿伊万……”他有些尴尬地开口，不清楚接下去的话是否会让对方的微笑裂开一点缝隙。

“嗯？”

“你们从什么时候开始的，你和基尔伯特之间的……关系？”

伊万抬了抬眼皮，卷翘的睫毛饶有兴趣地挑了一下，像是在笑话弗朗西斯的谨慎：“你到底想问什么？”

“我很好奇，你们虽然很长一段时间都是盟友，出于利益的考量而相互交易，彼此之间看起来却并没有那么好……”弗朗西斯停顿了一下，“……我是说，抛开简单的国家身份，你们自己是从什么时候开始的，我还以为他讨厌你呢。”

是从那个时候开始。

伊万在基尔伯特的亲吻下活了过来，他的朋友以为他仍在昏迷，实际并不是那样。伊万醒了，早在基尔伯特发现他之前就醒了，只是懒得动弹，躺在大街上感受着浑身的疼痛与怒火。仿佛要死掉，撕裂般的、截断般的，灼伤与化脓交替并行。在哭号与死亡的寂静中他听到了清脆的靴子，唯独属于那一人的，踏在他掉落在体外的心脏上，也一并在他脑中回响。他想自己与基尔伯特是并不亲密的，哪怕他多么想将对方据为己有，让他只看着他一人，让他永远与俄罗斯齐头并进，是从湖上的一瞥就注定的相遇，也是他永远藏在心底不能说出口的欲望和腌臜。或许基尔伯特早就忘记幼年时在林中向他伸出过的援助之手，尽管只是将伊万从猛兽爪下救出，还帮他背了猎物回去，可能基尔伯特根本无法将那个小孩与现在的伊万划上等号，连公国的少年时代都记忆模糊。基尔伯特在战火之中被淬炼成现在这般，眼睛还如小时候那样火焰般闪耀，那都是蓬勃的生命，对于活下去的渴望刻在他的脸上，还有体内每一根由于营养不良而戳出的肋骨。

他的小骑士，他的小公国，他的普鲁士王国，他的冻土层上永久照耀着的阳光与高飞的黑鹫，伊万多么想那全都是他的，权力是他的，财富是他的，自由也是他的。在与基尔伯特的相处中诞生了无边的贪婪，他都将丑陋的一面藏在微笑的面具下，藏在围巾里，藏在每一道伤疤中。就连基尔伯特给予他的伤口都值得纪念，宛如勋章一般挂在身上的每个角落，是他与对方唯一紧密的联系。伊万就这样捱过了每一个冬日，走上欧洲的舞台，来到了现在这样的情况。

他的基尔伯特就踏着焦急的步伐到来了，到达被灰雪覆盖的一切，到达他的身边。

伊万微微睁开眼，他不知道基尔伯特到底在做什么，能感受到对方捧起了心脏，本等着器官顺利回到自己体内，可对方迟迟没有完成他的使命。他便偷偷看，尽量不让自己发出任何声响，好让基尔伯特仍以为他在昏迷。小个子的国家双眼轻轻闭上，将心脏捧向他微微颤抖的双唇。那天的场景就永远留在了伊万的脑海之中。

纯洁的白雪从天而降，落在基尔伯特同样洁白的头发与睫毛，他整个人都在发抖，冷或者恐惧，毫无血色的唇瓣衬出心脏愈发鲜红。那是伊万最重要的器官，基尔伯特捧着它，像是捧着什么圣物，像是要将自己变成珍贵的祭品。吻轻轻落在伊万心上，从那一刻起他便拥有了普鲁士。

“你知道这种感觉有时候会很不真实吧。”弗朗西斯只能做出这样的评价，他无法说明更多，国家之间的背叛稀松平常，利益与矛盾才驱动着他们。

“我知道。”伊万的话语中听不出来任何波澜。

“他……”弗朗西斯并不想直接点明，但世界就是这样运转的，基尔伯特也是那样的人，“基尔伯特对战争极为痴迷，任何东西都无法打动他，他迟早还会背叛你。”

“我知道。”

“那也没有关系吗 ？”弗朗西斯变得不解起来，看不透到底为什么伊万要这么执迷在一个并不会有任何结果的人身上。

“法兰西，我们就是这样诞生的。我们出生在战火与贫瘠之中，我和他，寄人篱下又差点死去，但还是成为了现在的我们。”伊万看着弗朗西斯，基尔伯特仍在离他们不远的地方换那个该死的轮胎，安东尼奥闲得无聊跑去帮他，日光打在伊万的眉梢，侧脸如同罗马石雕一般俊美，头一遭在外人面前露出了冷酷又残忍的表情，“我们争斗，我们结盟，他将剑对准我，我从背后捅他一刀。欧洲是这样运转的，世界是这样维持的，我和他便是这样捆绑到一起，紧密相连，再无人将我们分开。无关乎爱与恨，基尔伯特只能是我一人的。”

一番话让弗朗西斯心惊肉跳，他吞咽下了冲到嘴边的话语，扭头去看二位好友的进展。未曾意料到这些，冰雪就在夏日凭空出现，午后三点竟会如此寒冷。伊万低头吃着餐点，不再与弗朗西斯搭话，他们之间除了礼节性的问候与毫无意义的社交话题外便再无其他可以聊的。弗朗西斯仍能记得伊万头次来巴黎，活脱脱的乡下男孩，是什么造就了如今的他，又是什么造就了基尔伯特。哲学、诗歌和文学被湮灭在傲慢之中，他们抛弃了柔美的声音，用血和暴力堪堪维系着强权。直到基尔伯特走来通知他们轮胎更换完毕，伊万才重新换上招牌笑容，递给他一块硕大的派饼，强硬地就往基尔伯特嘴里塞。

他们再次上路，离开目的地并不剩多少公里，伊万翻看地图向他们确认了路程，软软糯糯的声音好似刚刚那场对话从未发生。基尔伯特还在滔滔不绝，对于去波茨坦这件事抱有极大的热忱，尽管被耽误了一些时间，很长时间，他依旧像孩子一样兴奋。弗朗西斯却丧失了接下去的兴致，乡间的风景也仿佛退却色彩，像被未曾出现的大雪覆盖。

事情会变得更好吗？并不会这样，所有的暗涌都快要浮出地面，欧洲现在的局势非常不容乐观。在那之前，而在那之前，基尔伯特与伊万用一次次的出游逃避这个事实，削弱彼此心中的不安，心有灵犀般地一致保持了沉默。 


End file.
